Inside Out (LooneyTunesBackinActionSpaceJamandCartoonsRulez Style)
LooneyTunesBackinActionSpaceJamandCartoonsRulez's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jill - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) *Bill - Palmer Woodward (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Custard the Cat (Strawberry Shortcake) *Anger - Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) *Fear - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bing Bong - Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Marvel) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Mort Goldman (Family Guy) *Jangles' Anger - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Jasper Jones (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jordan's Joy - He-Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - He-Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Nebulana (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (LooneyTunesBackinActionSpaceJamandCartoonsRulez Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (LooneyTunesBackinActionSpaceJamandCartoonsRulez Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (LooneyTunesBackinActionSpaceJamandCartoonsRulez Style) - Brave Heart Lion Quick Thinking *Inside Out (LooneyTunesBackinActionSpaceJamandCartoonsRulez Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk We Should Cry *Inside Out (LooneyTunesBackinActionSpaceJamandCartoonsRulez Style) - Custard the Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (LooneyTunesBackinActionSpaceJamandCartoonsRulez Style) - Stewie Griffin My Bad *Inside Out (LooneyTunesBackinActionSpaceJamandCartoonsRulez Style) - Lowly Worm Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (LooneyTunesBackinActionSpaceJamandCartoonsRulez Style): Blythe Baxter's First Date? *Inside Out (LooneyTunesBackinActionSpaceJamandCartoonsRulez Style) - Transcripts Gallery Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Joy Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Sadness Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Strawberr343459046.jpg|Custard the Cat as Disgust FGuy Stewie Gen2012 R3Flat.jpg|Stewie Griffin as Anger Lowly Worm.jpg|Lowly Worm as Fear Blythe-baxter-littlest-pet-shop-2012-23.1.jpg|Blythe Baxter as Riley Anderson Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Meg Jasper-jones-littlest-pet-shop-2012-41.1.jpg|Jasper Jones as Jordan Category:LooneyTunesBackinActionSpaceJamandCartoonsRulez Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG